


Человек без прошлого

by Artemis_Evans



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Evans/pseuds/Artemis_Evans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>За окном - война, и мир вновь ополчился против них. И они - Баки и Стив - вновь вместе, против всего мира. Сейчас у Стива нет ничего, только Баки за плечом и уверенность в своей правоте.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ни за что не извиняюсь. Сие отличается от сюжета комикса, да и от сюжета фильма многого не осталось. Здесь намешано все, что можно было намешать.

\- Опять ничего? – устало спрашивает Стив, опуская щит. Сэм вновь отрицательно качает головой, и Стив не понимает, просто не понимает, чем заслужил это. Разворачивается и, переступив через чье-то тело, идет на выход, не слушая оклики Ванды. Новая страна, новая база, старая надежда. Надежда, неоправданная, ничем неподкрепленная, но такая теплая, греющая остатки разбитого сердца. 

Стиву уже по-честному надоело все это. Беготня за призраками; ночи в второсортных мотелях, где он делит комнату с Сэмом, а за стенкой – Ванда и Наташа порой; обжигающий холод ветра; карты, всегда стоящие перед глазами, уже надоели; кошмары по ночам; страх и сочувствующий взгляд Наташи. Иногда он задумывается о ней, почему она рядом с ним. Наташа – свободный человек, всегда сама по себе, она может бросить все и уйти, зажить обычной жизнью, но она все еще с ним, все сражается рядом с ним, периодически пропадая, но всегда возвращаясь с новой информацией, с новой надеждой. Однажды, Стив не удерживается и спрашивает ее об этом – ну не из-за светлого образа Капитана Америка Наташа рядом, в конце-то концов – и в ответ получает лишь ухмылку и обещание однажды рассказать. Стив не торопит.

Вернувшись в старый, неприметный мотель на краю дороги, Стив сразу же поднимается в свою комнату, не забыв мило улыбнуться старушке за столом регистратуры. В конце-то концов, он ведь хороший парень вроде как, и он должен соответствовать своему образу, над которым трудилось столько людей в разные времена. Поставив щит у порога и кинув шлем куда-то на тумбочку, Стив сразу же идет к столу, на котором разложена мировая карта с отмеченными на ней точками. Берет ручку, чертит новый крест – пусто, здесь нет Баки, следа даже. Порой Стиву кажется, что он готов уже поставить крест на своей собственной жизни, как когда-то в 45-м. 

Стив смотрит на карту и думает над тем, куда дальше они отправятся. А может, вообще остаться здесь, отдохнуть денек? Они все давно измотаны всем этим, не помешало бы чуток передохнуть. Может, даже можно будет съездить в город, посмотреть достопримечательности. В конце-то концов, Варшава – неплохой город. Стоп. Они сейчас в Польше или нет? Или это было на прошлой неделе? Стив трет переносицу и понимает, что отдых и вправду бы не помешал. 

Через полчаса возвращается Сэм, ничего не говорит, просто молча оставляет свои вещи и идет в комнату к девочкам – понимает, что Кэпа стоит сейчас оставить в покое. Собственно, Сэм всегда оставляет его одного после таких вот безрезультатных вылазок. Видимо, понимает, что и говорить нечего в такие моменты, слова, некогда столь важные, давно перестали иметь значения для Роджерса, лишь действия. 

Уже ближе к вечеру, когда солнце практически ушло за горизонт, Стив наконец-таки выходит из комнаты и стучится в соседнюю. Потом вспоминает, как Наташа всегда говорит ему, что стучаться вовсе необязательно, однако Стив ничего не может поделать со своими привычками, въевшимися в кожу. Заходит внутрь, смотрит, как Наташа с привычной ухмылкой наблюдает за тем, как Сэм и Ванда спорят между собой. Что-то насчет того, что Сэм опять мухлюет, Роджерс не вслушивается даже, просто плюхается рядом с Романовой, забирая бутылку у нее из рук. Оба знают, что алкоголь для суперсолдат – таких, как Стив и Наташа – бесполезен, все равно что воду пить, но иногда им обоим хочется почувствовать себя нормальными, обычными людьми, влиться в жизнь, какой они жили раньше. Баки как-то однажды, в 30-х годах, напоил Стива, переборщив с дозировкой. Стив ухмыляется горько воспоминанию и добивает остатки виски, старательно игнорирую сочувствующий, всезнающий взгляд Наташи. Все она знает, все она понимает, чтоб ее. 

Так они и проводят вечер. Сэм и Ванда рубятся в дурака, Наташа сетует на то, что играют они совсем не по-русски, и предлагает сыграть в «русскую рулетку», а Стив думает, что его жизнь уже «русская рулетка».


	2. Chapter 2

Иногда Сэм говорит ему, что стоит отпустить Зимнего Солдата, перестать его искать, потому в Солдате уже ничего не осталось от прежнего Баки, лишь оболочка. Стив, как обычно, отмахивается. В России он понимает, что нужно было все-таки послушаться.

В России Наташа выглядит иначе, отличается от прежней себя. Постоянно оглядывается вокруг, что-то спрашивает на русском у прохожих, улыбается маленьким детям. Словно возвращается в свое прошлое, где она была балериной, и мечты ее были о сцене Большого театра. Ванда, Сэм и даже Стив невольно перенимают ее хорошее настроение. Создается ощущение, будто Наташа стала чувствовать себя куда более свободной, если такое возможно в их случае. 

Они садятся в Москве, и будь они в другой раз здесь, Стив бы непременно отправился осматривать достопримечательности. И рассказывал бы все Баки, размахивая руками в разные стороны, прямо как раньше. Сейчас же его мысли - словно стратегическая карта с расставленными на ней целями, с нарисованными крестами и кружками, с целой цепочкой следующих ходов. 

Когда Наташа достает – да и за бесплатно – вертолет и с пилотом, Стив понимает, что немного боится ее. Наташа, хоть и с неверной сывороткой суперсолдата, очень сильная, обольстительная и имеет столько связей, что и не успеешь моргнуть, как тебя прижимает к стене, угрожая жизни, какой-нибудь болтливый наемник из ее сети шпионов. Одно иметь силу или создавать оружие, способное города в воздух поднимать, но другое – владеть возможностью достать все что угодно в любой точке мира. Наташа впечатляет, ничего не скажешь. И не стоит сбрасывать ее со счетов, это Капитан уже понял еще при первой встрече.

Во время всего перелета Стив молча смотрит в планшет, делая вид, что заинтересован чем-то, когда сам думает о всей этой ситуации в целом. Иногда ему кажется, что стоит и вовсе остановиться в своих поисках, ведь никому не известно, что ждет в конце этого пути. А быть может, этот путь вновь приведет его в тупик, как всегда, и Баки так и останется воспоминанием в его голове, пережитком прошлого, и Стив уверен, что тогда и наступит его смерть. Велика вероятность, что Баки так и не узнает его, но Капитан Америка не будет Капитаном Америка, если не постарается. А он старается, настолько, что сейчас летит над Сибирью.

Наташа мило флиртует на русском с пилотом, и Роджерс даже понимает немного из ее речи. Ванда и Сэм разговаривают о чем-то своем, и Стив понимает, что за столь короткое они сумели сдружиться, а он и не заметил. Пытаясь отвлечься от своих мыслей, Роджерс иногда думает о Ванде. Как и все из их команды, она многое пережила, у нее есть своя история. Да и ее мутация тоже чего стоит. Тут, видимо, один лишь Сэм не подвергался никаким опытам, хотя, как говорится, еще не вечер. Тони как-то перед отъездом мельком говорил о каком-то законе, вроде бы очень важном, однако Стив не обратил внимания, настолько был занят сборами. Теперь же он думает, что неплохо бы и с Тони переговорить, давно не виделись.

Из мыслей Стива вытаскивает Наташа:

\- Эй, Кэп, через минут пять будем на месте! 

Примерно через пять минут они вправду сажаются на какой-то не то заброшенной, не то очень непопулярной площадке. Стив и Сэм смотрят на то, как мимо вертолета проходит лось с большущими рогами, когда на спину его пытается запрыгнуть кошка или что-то схожее с кошкой, а Стив в это время думает о том, куда их занесло. Наташа, как и Ванда, не обращают особого внимания на подобное представление и идут к ангару, расположенному близ посадочной площадки. 

Стив узнает чуть позже, что они на Чукотском полуострове. Наташа говорит, что это идеальное место для расположения тайной секретной организации. Да и действительно, Стиву кажется, что они забрались чуть ли не на край света.

Размах Красной Комнаты удивляет, и как сильно отличается это от баз ГИДРЫ. Они втроем следует за Наташей, которая до боли легко ориентируется в здешних коридорах. Коридоры базы напоминают чем-то старинный особняк, да и скорее всего, так оно и есть, Стив не собирается вдаваться в подробности. На полах – ковры, покрытые пылью десятилетий, и ясно, что здесь уже ни единой души не было много лет. Стив говорит Наташе, что им здесь явно нечего делать и зачем они вообще сюда добирались, но девушка движением руки затыкает его, и они просто плетутся за ней.

Они добираются до главного холла и разбредаются кто куда, сговорившись встретиться здесь же через полчаса. Стив идет лениво по коридорам, даже не надеясь на то, что они найдут здесь что-либо интересное. Но попытка не пытка, в конце-то концов, здесь Зимний Солдат провел достаточно времени, тренируя новых солдат вроде Наташи и выполняя задания Красной комнаты, могли остаться какие-нибудь записи. Стив толкает дверь за дверью, смотрит на классы, на стоящие в ряд парты, за которыми уже давно никто не сидел, на школьную доску, на которой остались записи. Ничего интересного. Однако, толкнув одну ни чем неприметную дверь, Роджерс сперва обалдевает от увиденного, настолько оно отличается от классов, виденных ранее. 

Стив стоит в балетном зале и оглядывается вокруг. Половицы скрипят под его ногами, будто приветствуя радостно нового посетителя, а зеркала словно следят за ним, или он просто уже сходит с ума и боится своего отражения. В углу стоит пианино, покрытое пылью, как и все вокруг. В вазе, стоящей на пианино, - засохшие цветы, и где-то в углу валяются стертые пуанты, а Стив думает, что все это напоминает его самого сейчас. Его жизнь – покрытый древней пылью балетный зал, в зеркалах которого отражаются давно забытые, давно умершие люди, призраки уже, и в котором однажды появляется человек, нарушающий тишину, разбивающий изнутри зеркала, и заставляет идти по этим осколкам. Стив проводит по клавишам и даже играет незамысловатую мелодию. 

\- Впечатляет, согласись? 

Стив невольно вздрагивает от голоса Наташи. Голос режет тишину, прерываемую лишь тихой мелодией, и Стив с сожалением захлопывает крышку инструмента. Наташа стоит, прислонившись к косяку двери, и ждет.

\- Немного, - сухо отвечает Роджерс, направляясь в сторону Наташи. 

\- Когда я занималась здесь. Ну, знаешь, балет был обязательной частью тренировок. Представляешь, я когда-то мечтала танцевать на сцене Большого театра, - Наташа разводит руками, словно показывая, что вот она здесь, спустя года, и жизнь ее совсем не такая, о какой она мечтала. Стив только кивает, словно в благодарность за эту маленькую откровенность – это большая редкость, когда Романова что-то рассказывает о себе.

\- Ладно, пойдем, нам есть что показать тебе, - ведет плечами Наташи, и момент потерян, она вновь Черная вдова, вернувшаяся домой. Она быстро идет по коридору, стараясь не задерживаться. И чувствуется, что ей самой здесь не по себе, что хочется уйти побыстрее отсюда.

Стив не может объяснить этого, но у него создается такое ощущение, что они всегда упускали какую-то важную часть в этой истории Зимнего Солдата, что они очень долго игнорировали это. И кажется, что сейчас все разрешится. Стиву становится не по себе, и он поскорее хочет покинуть это пыльное место, чтобы вернуться вновь к поискам. И чего ради они здесь?

\- Нам показалось, что тебе стоит это увидеть, - говорит Ванда, когда они с Наташей подходят к какой-то двери, ведущей, видимо, в подвал. – Но не думаю, что тебе понравится это.

Капитан кивает, и Сэму ничего не остается, как открыть дверь. Они спускаются на этажи ниже, в помещения, скрытые от глаз посторонних. Когда Наташа наконец-таки говорит, что они пришли, и жмет на включатели, Стив роняет свой щит от удивления и шока. Он узнает их. По обе стороны зала стоят криокамеры, и их тут десятки. В деле, которое дала ему Наташа, были изображения камеры, и Стив читал о том, что делали с людьми в них. Тогда он не мог уснуть целую ночь, представляя себе Баки, заточенного в эту машину. Но одно дело – представлять, другое – видеть воочию. 

Роджерс поворачивает голову к Наташе и видит на ее лице мимолетную гримасу боли, но спустя мгновение она все такая же невозмутимая. 

\- Здесь держали одних из самых опасных объектов Красной Комнаты, - тихо говорит Наташа, идя мимо криокамер и невесомо касаясь табличек с именами и фамилиями. – Барнсу доставалось больше, его редко выпускали из камер. Он был неконтролируем, до тех пор, пока одна из девушек не догадалась, как сломать его. Она была очень слабой, эта девушка, и только из-за ее идей она оставалась жива.

На словах о том, что Баки был неконтролируем, Стив чувствует нечто сродни гордости. Он надеялся, что Баки, его Баки, был большой проблемой как для Красной Комнаты, так и для ГИДРЫ, прежде чем его… Прежде чем.

Вскоре они проходят через ряд криокамер, и Стив облегченно вздыхает. В конце коридора оказывается еще одна дверь, за которой – комната, служившая чем-то вроде операторской или рабочего кабинета. Люди, видимо, покидали помещение в спешке, никто не стал даже убирать любые доказательства существования какой-либо организации здесь. Что ж, это лучше для них. 

На протяжении следующего часа они разбирают завалы бумаг, отбирая нужное от ненужного. В итоге они все равно заберут все с собой, потому что мало ли что, вдруг пригодится, да и информацией, такой дорогой нынче, просто так разбрасываться нельзя. Стив устало потирает переносицу, вытаскивая еще один ящик с архивными записями. На автомате перебирает карточки, выискивая имя Баки или Зимнего Солдата. Надо бы Тони позвонить, думает Стив, вытаскивая карточку за карточкой.

\- Эй, смотрите, что я нашла! – вдруг из ниоткуда вылезает Ванда, размахивая какой-то странной штукой. Стив присматривается и понимает, что в руках у нее видеопленка. Сэм из какого-то угла вытаскивает проектор, и пока он его устанавливает, Роджерс крутит то так, то сяк в руках пленку, нутром чувствуя, что что-то здесь не так. Он даже думает остановить Сэма, который практически закончил с установкой, и просто уйти отсюда, оставить все, но все равно отдает пленку и ждет.

Изображение рябит и не очень понятно, что происходит на записи. Запись с какой-то миссии, думает Стив, и не ошибается. А лучше бы ошибся, ибо на записи – Зимний Солдат в полном своем обмундировании, и эта сцена чем-то напоминает встречу на мосту. Солдат стоит посреди дороги, невозмутимый, непоколебимый, и ждет. Стив хмурится, не понимает ничего, пока на изображении не появляется машина. Солдат не двигается, и водитель сигналит, резко тормозит и съезжает на тротуар, врезаясь в столб. Тогда Баки, не церемонясь, заскакивает на машину и, проломив стекло, легким движением руки вытаскивает женщину с пассажирского кресла и так же легко ударяет ее об асфальт. За спиной Стива охает Ванда, непривыкшая к подобным зрелищам, в отличие от остальных. 

Женщина умирает сразу же, вокруг нее много крови, и люди на улице кричат, разбегаются в разные стороны, а тем временем Солдат спокойной походкой идет к водительскому сидению. Он срывает дверь машины, и Стив ожидает, что он точно так же расправится с мужчиной, как и с той женщиной, которая, видимо, была его женой. Однако Солдат хватает живой, правой рукой мужчину, вытаскивает того из машины и, приподняв, душит его. Это зрелище – словно напоказ, Солдат давно мог бы раздавить, разбить мужчину, как и его жену, однако он все душит, смотря в глаза своей жертве, и душит, медленно душит, будто бы наслаждаясь, не обращая внимания на хрипение жертвы, на то, что он пытается сказать. За спиной Стива хлопает дверь – Ванда не выдерживает. Он все не отводит взгляда с записи, где Солдат уже отпускает свою жертву, бросая как сломанную игрушку рядом с женщиной.

\- Эй, Роджерс, - тихо касается плеча Наташа, но Стив сбрасывает ее ладонь. Он все стоит с щитом в руках и смотрит запись, которая начала повторяться. Капитан не может избавиться от ощущения, будто бы где-то видел уже этого мужчину, в другой своей жизни. Стив смотрит, как Солдат вновь убивает мужчину, и вцепляется в щит еще крепче. Он понимает наконец-таки, узнает мужчину. Говард Старк, человек, помогший стать ему тем, кем он является сейчас, человек, создавший его щит. Говард Старк хрипит в руках сержанта Барнса, узнавая его, и в глазах читается лишь одно удивление и понимание, прежде чем он падает рядом с Марией, и запись повторяется вновь.

Грудная клетка кажется слишком маленькой, и Стив вспоминает те ощущения, когда накатывали приступы астмы. Ему плохо, он вновь чувствует себя слабым, хилым парнишкой из Бруклина, верившего в Баки сильнее, чем в Бога, и чувствует себя по-настоящему преданным. Капитан буквально выбегает из комнаты, по пути сбивая одну из криокамер. Он не чувствует себя в безопасности, черт подери, он чувствует страх, дышащий ему в спину, и Стив не может избавиться от этого ощущения даже когда оказывается на улице, где в лицо ударяет русский холод. Холод, который он так ненавидит, который отрезвляет его наконец-таки. 

Позади что-то обеспокоено говорит Ванда, пытается его привести в чувство, а Стив запрокидывает голову и просто смеется. Ему кажется смешным, что он забрался к черту на куличики, чтобы наконец-то до него дошел тот факт, что его Баки уже не вернуть, что мертвым нет места в этом мире.


	3. Chapter 3

Стиву, как и всем обычным людям, снятся сны. Стиву часто снится его старая жизнь: квартира в Бруклине, бар на перекрестке, парк неподалеку от дома, военная форма, Коммандос. Сны бывают разные, несвязанные ничем между собой, кроме одного. Во всех снах присутствовал Баки. Вот Баки улыбается и зачесывает пятерней волосы; вот он ухлестывает за какой-то девушкой; вот он опять защищает Стива, хотя тот и не просит; вот он целует Роджерса; вот он кричит во снах; вот он падает со стремительно несущегося поезда.

Вот Баки смотрит на Стива непроницаемым взглядом Зимнего Солдата. Это все тот же Баки, в своей военной форме, в который он был в день смерти, но только вместо бионической руки – ничего. Обрубок руки, и слишком много крови вокруг. Баки смотрит на него холодно и тихо произносит:

\- Это твоя вина, Стиви. Почему ты не поймал меня? Ты ведь обещал.

Голос Баки всегда тихий, схожий чуть с шепотом, в его снах Баки никогда не кричит, лишь смотрит с укором. Стив помнит, Баки кричал, когда умирал. 

И Стив кричит, истошно кричит, прежде чем проснуться. Он сидит на кровати и загнанно дышит, укутывается одеялом в попытке согреться. В последнее время он стал замечать, что слишком часто чувствует холод, будто он въелся ему под кожу. Проходит несколько минут, прежде чем Стив приходит в себя, убеждаясь, что с ним все хорошо. Он утирает ладонью пот со лба и понимает, что больше не уснет, да и не хочется. 

После Красной Комнаты Стив решает, что им всем стоит вернуться домой. Поиски Баки затянулись, и они все давным-давно устали. Да и Роджерса мучила совесть, ведь, собственно, никто не был обязан ему помогать. Баки – его личное. Стив убеждает себя в том, что он решает бросить поиски Баки только ради команды, а не из-за той пленки, найденной в России. Он смотрит на себя в зеркале и говорит себе, что ему все так же нужен Баки, что та запись ничего не значит. 

Память услужливо подсовывает изумленное лицо Говарда за минуту до смерти.

 

\- Уезжаете сегодня?

Тони копается в каком-то своем новом изобретении, периодически перекидываясь фразами с Кэпом или прося подать тот или иной инструмент. Роджерс сидит на каком-то ящике, постукивая по крышке костяшками пальцев, и думает о происходящем. Он остановился у Тони в Нью-Йорке, прежде чем вернуться с командой в Вашингтон. После падения Щ.И.Т.а у них у всех столько проблем, и вроде кажется, что со всем разобрались, однако возникает новая, требующая немедленного разрешения. Как сейчас, например.

\- Эй, Кэп, очнись, - Тони выныривает откуда-то перед Стивом и щелкает пальцами перед его носом. Стив вздрагивает и удивленно смотрит на Старка. Тот, кажется, что-то спросил его. Надо бы быть повнимательней, думает Роджерс, переспрашивая вопрос

\- Уезжаем сегодня. Этим чиновникам опять что-то не нравится. Аж в дрожь бросает при мысли о том, что завтра увижу эти наглые рожи, - говорит Стив, и вид у него такой, что и вправду становится жаль его. Тони хмыкает и решает, что шутить про «не выражайся» уже не очень актуально. А то подумают еще, что у него с чувством юмора все плохо. Неловко как-то будет.

Впрочем, у них есть более серьезная тема для разговора, и Старк не собирается сейчас откладывать, слишком долго у него эта мысль на уме. Не так много времени прошло с того случая в Зоковии, но Тони до сих пор не может смотреть в глаза Ванды – из-за него ведь, можно сказать, она и стала такой. Из-за него ее брат мертв, от родного города одно название осталось, а ее сны – одни кошмары. Собственно, Кэп очень сильно заботится о Ванде, и как бы Тони не шутил про «детский сад», он благодарен ему. За то, что, может, уму удастся исправить его ошибки.

После всех процедур и объяснений с правительством, как это они так взяли и уронили случайно целый город – причем не в Америке, Тони задумался над тем, что им всем не помешало немного контроля. Система, способная регулировать все действия супергероев по стране или даже по миру, вполне могла решить множество проблем. Старк всегда мечтал об идеальном мире, где нет войн, нет насилия и прочего, однако все его действия, по сути, ведут именно к разрушениям, ни к чему иному. Возможно, думает Тони, возможно, система регулирования способна устранить угрозы по всему миру. Кодирование людей с какими-либо силами, ведение списка, статистики, наблюдение за ними – конечно, свободы тут маловато, и могут быть нарушены многие права человека, однако разве свобода нескольких супергероев важнее жизни миллионов, миллиардов людей? Тони слишком много думает об этом.

И Стив кажется ему единственным человеком, с которым можно было поделиться идеей и не быть осужденным.

\- Роджерс, - осторожно говорит Тони, отвлекаясь от инструментов, - что ты думаешь насчет того, чтобы регистрировать супергероев? Ну, знаешь, их сейчас столько развелось, да и мы не подарок. Тебе не кажется, что за нами нужен хоть какой-то контроль?

Стив от удивления резко вскидывает голову, уже думая, как пошутить. Ну разве не смешно, Тони Старк – и говорит про что-то, близкое к совести. Чудо, да и только. 

Однако потом он натыкается на серьезное лицо Тони, и желание отшутиться пропадает. Стив трет переносицу и задумывается. На самом деле, он никогда не думал о том, чтобы контролировать что-либо, и уж точно не думал о контроле над собой. Собственно, он редко нуждался в этом – практически все действия Капитана Америка шли во благо лучшего дела, а какое дело чиновникам до него – это уже сугубо их личные проблемы.

\- Тони, все мы совершаем ошибки, и за всеми нами тянется маленькое кладбище. Но регистрировать людей со способностями? Заставлять их работать на правительство? Лезть в их личную жизнь лишь для того, что бы быть уверенным в них? Задерживать их до совершения преступления? Это бесчеловечно и неправильно, - говорит Стив осторожно, стараясь не рассердить Тони. Не то чтобы он боялся его гнева, но слушать его истерики – к которым он был так расположен – Стив был не в духе. 

 

\- Да как ты не понимаешь, Роджерс! Ты хоть представляешь, что мы можем натворить, если нас никто не будет останавливать? – восклицает Тони, и Стив чувствует, как Старк собирается начинать читать целую лекцию. Нужно это прекращать.

\- Не веди себя как ребенок. Если ты не можешь держать себя в руках и не творить какой-нибудь ерунды, то пожалуйста, попроси мисс Поттс надеть на тебя ошейник. Но меня в это не втягивай, - Стив почти что шипит, зло сжимая кулаки. Его мучает бессонница уже которую ночь, кофе не помогает, кошмаров все больше, а тут еще Тони со своей внезапно проснувшейся совестью. Если честно, то ему уже порядком надоели эти ссоры с Тони, и круто бы было помириться уже по-человечески, однако ни тот, ни другой отступать не собирается.

\- Но ты ведь подумай на минутку. Мы можем жить в совершенно новом мире. Разве это не прекрасная возможность исправить все те наши ошибки? А их, поверь, предостаточно, - чуть ли ни переходя на крик, говорит Тони. Известный факт: Тони Старк всегда был вспыльчивым. Он хмурится, видимо, понимая, что зря вообще завел этот разговор. 

\- Ты всегда так говоришь, Тони, прежде чем все идет ко дну, а разгребать все твои оплошности приходится нам, - уже спокойнее говорит Роджерс, судорожно пытаясь придумать способ не поссориться со Старком. Им только удалось найти какое-то перемирие между собой, найти ту точку, ту золотую середину, где они не ссорятся, не ругаются, и все живут относительно счастливо. Но нет же, в итоге все портится.

\- Ну конечно, куда нам, смертным, до тебя. Ты ведь у нас никогда не ошибаешься, не так ли? Ну тебе же и не положено, да? Ты ведь у нас Капитан Америка, и весь мир верит в тебя. Какие же тут ошибки? – язвит Тони в своей привычной манере, и в другой бы раз Стив просто закатил глаза и ушел бы, - хотя, будучи бруклинским задирой, он бы уже махал кулаками, - но сейчас его слова про ошибку задевают что-то скрытое где-то внутри Стива, отпускают какую-то пружину, сдерживающую его. 

Он уже было открывает рот, когда слышит шаги и в мастерскую спускается Сэм. Он чуть хмурится при виде рассерженного Тони и опустившего голову Стива, но ничего не говорит.

\- Нам пора, Кэп. Все готово к отлету, ждем лишь тебя, - Стив кивает, говорит, что сейчас придет, и Сэм, бросив еще один обеспокоенный взгляд, уходит из мастерской. 

Стив смотрит обратно на ожидающего Тони и хмурится, прежде чем тихо ответить:

\- Не поверишь, но и я ошибался. И достаточно поплатился за это. 

Тони лишь хмыкает и демонстративно отворачивается к своему чему-то там, всем своим видом показывая, что тот обиделся. Стив устало вздыхает и слезает с ящика, всерьез задумавшись о словах Старка.

Когда-нибудь, думает Стив, когда-нибудь одна их ссора приведет к чему-то более разрушительному и ужасному, чем то, что творилось до. 

 

Вашингтон встречает Стива приветливой солнечной погодой, людским гулом и тонной воспоминаний. Воспоминания наваливаются резко, они очень яркие и свежие, будто бы все произошло только вчера, не почти два года назад. Стоит только им приехать, как Стиву сразу хочется вернуться обратно. Уж лучше бы с Тони ссориться дальше.

Трискелион уже не выглядит таким большим и величественным, каким он был некоторое время назад. Но Роджерс даже радуется тому, что это здание разрушено, ведь корни ГИДРЫ исходили именно отсюда, из кабинета Пирса. Пирс мертв, и Стив даже порой жалеет об этом. Он бы многое отдал, чтобы достать этого ублюдка, чтобы потом собственной рукой задушить его и смотреть, смотреть. Некстати накладывается воспоминание о той записи, вновь и вновь, и Стив трясет головой, стараясь не думать об этом.

Сперва он встречается с новым сенатором, который выглядит точно так же, как и предыдущий, однако Стив все же немного надеется на то, что в этот раз этот не еще один приспешник ГИДРЫ. Хотя, выглядит он как раз именно как спонсор какой-нибудь подпольной организации или вообще как главарь итальянской мафии, неким образом затесавшийся в Америку. 

Стив даже не запоминает, куда его тащит Сэм. Встреча у сенатора, интервью для журналистов, фотосессия для какого-то очень крутого журнала – приходится вновь влезать в тесный костюм Капитана Америка – вновь беседа с какими-то чиновниками, и Стив сбегает от этого только уже под вечер, оставляя Ванду и Сэма на растерзание журналистам, и ему нисколько не совестно. 

Стив идет по ставшим уже родным улицам и даже немного расслабляется. После того, как его вытащили изо льдов, он честно пытался жить в Нью-Йорке, в своем старом Бруклине. Но это уже не был тот Бруклин, который он помнил. Там, где раньше жил Стив, еще не будучи Капитаном Америка, были пыльные дороги, бегающие дети с деревянными палками, и на каждом углу можно было встретить улыбающегося мальчика с кипами газет в руках. Теперешний Бруклин казался ему родным и одновременно чуждым, что не должно было удивить внезапно воскресшего Стива Роджерса, но все же. Мир вокруг стремительно меняется, каждая доля секунда нынешней жизни на вес золота, и все меняется, кроме самого Стива. 

Половицы привычно скрипят, когда Стив поднимается по лестнице. За какое-то короткое время его квартира стала ему даже немного родной, и сейчас он поддался внезапному желанию вернуться. То ли сентиментальность, то ли что. Поднимаясь на лестничную площадку, он замечает, что все те разрушения, которые Роджерс устроил, бегая за Зимним Солдатом, убрали. Даже отпечаток кулака замазали. Уже поворачивая ключ в замке, Стив слышит оклик и резко поворачивается на голос. Слишком резко, судя по мимолетному удивлению Кейт на лице. 

Шерон, поправляет себя Стив. Шерон Картер, племянница Пегги.

\- Эй, Капитан, неужто решился вернуться в Вашингтон? Мне казалось, что ты надолго застрял в Нью-Йорке, - Шерон улыбается точно так же, как в тот вечер, когда Стив предложил ей выпить кофе. Шерон выглядит точно так же, как в тот вечер, когда мир начал переворачиваться с ног на голову, в который уже раз. «Хоть что-то не меняется,» - думает Стив, улыбаясь в ответ.

\- Дела нашлись в городе, я тут с Сэмом и с Вандой, ну, знаешь, это та…

\- Знаю, - перебивает Шерон и вновь улыбается, и что-то все равно в ней напоминает Стиву в ней родное, позабытое. Однажды девушка с точно такими же светлыми волосами целовала его, вспоминает Стив. У нее была ухмылка, очень похожая на ухмылку Баки, и очень сладкие губы, подведенные помадой. Но все меркло тогда по сравнению с Пегги. И с Баки, внезапно понимает Стив, но не дает дальше развиваться этой мысли.

Шерон что-то говорит еще, но Роджерс не слушает ее и просто смотрит, как она собирается уходить, и неожиданно для себя ее останавливает.

\- Знаешь, Шерон, может, мы все-таки смогли бы сходить куда-нибудь? Ну, знаешь, просто выпить чашку кофе. Теперь-то я знаю, что ты работаешь не в больнице, а в Щ.И.Т.е, точнее, уже не работаешь, его же вроде как сейчас нет, но все равно, тебе же теперь ничего не мешает? Нет, не волнуйся, я не буду огорчен, если у тебя найдутся дела, или вообще окажется, что ты не одна, но вдруг… - Стив говорит все это на ходу, одним духом, совсем как в тех случаях, когда Баки его знакомил с новой девушкой.

Стив смущен, совсем как раньше, и Шерон заливисто смеется, прежде чем ответить:

\- Я свободна вечером. Часов в семь, устроит? Буду ждать, - Стив кивает и смотрит вслед уходящей Картер, и понимает, что соскучился по Пегги. До семи есть еще время, и почему бы не навестить ее, думает он. Купить цветы и конфеты, совсем такие, как Пегги любит, и провести отличный вечер.

Стив впервые за долгое время улыбается. 

 

Стив и в самом деле покупает цветы в первом попавшемся на пути магазине. Свой костюм и щит он оставляет в квартире, сперва расчистив немного ее. С последнего его появления в квартире ничего не изменилось – тот же хаос, оставленный Роджерсом после нападения Фьюри. После падения с хеликериев он так и не решился вернуться в свою квартиру, зная, что воспоминания о первом и последующих появлениях Зимнего Солдата накроют его окончательно. Тогда Стив сразу же отправился в Нью-Йорк, что было тоже в какой-то мере ошибкой. Хорошо, хоть ума не хватило в Бруклин сунуться.

Вот так, с цветами в одной руке и с коробкой конфет в другой Стив и заваливается в больницу, где лежит Пегги. Его охватывает странное, даже несколько непривычное счастье. Когда ты словно человек вне времени и знакомый некогда мир теперь чужой, он пытается хвататься за частицу прошлого. Прошлое – это его воспоминания. Старые виниловые диски. Цветы на подоконнике. Пыльные книги, стоящие на полке. Вежливость Стива. Пегги, которая всегда ему улыбается, как и десятилетия назад. 

Пегги улыбается ему и в этот раз, и Стиву на минуту кажется, что все, что с ним происходит, нереально. За те месяцы, которые он провел в поисках Зимнего Солдата по всему миру, он уже отвык от простых человеческих улыбок или попросту не замечал их, слишком ушедший в свои мысли о Баки. Мысли о Баки сейчас заглушаются, уходят на второй план, но все еще маяча где-то в глубине сознания. 

Стив подходит к тумбочку рядом с кроватью Пегги и кладет цветы рядом с вазой. В вазе стоит уже начинающий вянуть букет, подаренный кем-то другим. Стив не удерживается и прочитывает открытку, на которой просто написано «Для Агента Картер». Почерк удивительно знакомый, и некоторое время он пытается вспомнить, чей он, но в итоге бросает эту затею. 

\- Ты хочешь о чем-то поговорить? – в определенный момент спрашивает Пегги у задумчивого Стива, и он ухмыляется уголком губ, забыв, насколько Пегги может быть проницательна. Стив садится рядом с кроватью и задумывается, пытаясь лучше понять, как рассказать обо всем происходящем и стоит ли. В конце-то концов, уж кто-кто, а Пегги заслужила своего покоя, после стольких лет работы директором Щ.И.Т.а. 

\- Нет, ничего особенного... Просто… Ты знала о проекте «Зимний Солдат»? – осторожно спрашивает Стив, потирая переносицу. Он чувствует пристальный взгляд Пегги, поднимает голову и смотрит на нее в ожидании ответа. Возможно, задумывается Стив, он не там искал, возможно, ответы гораздо ближе, а он и не догадывался. 

\- Ты должен понимать, что тогда ни я, ни Говард не могли ничего сделать, - хриплым голосом говорит Пегги и, отвернувшись, продолжает. - Впервые мы услышали о Зимнем Солдате в 1947 году, когда некто совершил нападение на шефа СНР. Точный выстрел, не насмерть, ни следов, ни отпечатков пальцев, будто в воду провалился. Дальше случались странные убийства по всему миру. Жертвами становились разные правительственные шишки, ученые, простые люди, оказывавшиеся не в то время не в том месте. Только ближе к 60-тым годам мы получили первое изображение Солдата. Оно было нечеткое, невозможно было разглядеть. И мы все верили, что Баки Барнс умер еще в сороковых, уверена, даже ты был убежден в этом. Позже, когда я уже убедилась в том, что это был он, что они сотворили с ним это, я подняла весь Щ.И.Т. на его поиски. Черт подери, я пыталась, правда пыталась найти его, вернуть домой, ведь он твой друг, больше, чем друг даже, ты умер ради него, но в итоге я не смогла, и ты не представляешь, как мне стыдно за это.

Пегги останавливается, ее грудь тяжело вздымается, и Стив чувствует, что еще немного, и она вправду разревется. Он тянется к графину на тумбочке, наливает стакан воды и протягивает его Пегги. Та с благодарностью принимает его и судорожными глотками пьет воду, прежде чем вновь продолжить.

\- Не знаю, сможешь ли ты простить меня за то, что я не сделала достаточного. В любом случае, я уже прожила свою жизнь, но ты-то нет. И ты можешь вернуть Баки, не так ли? – тихо говорит Пегги, избегая взгляда Стива. 

\- Эй, Пегги, здесь нет твоей вины. Ни в чем нет. Я должен благодарить тебя за твои попытки, ведь ты совсем не обязана была. И если ты правда думаешь, что виню тебя или мое отношения к тебе изменится, то ты неправа. Я все тот же, что и раньше, - улыбаясь, успокаивает Стив Пегги, и в его словах нет нисколько лжи. Он все так же, как и раньше, искренне влюблен в нее и восхищен ею, несмотря на все обстоятельства.

Пегги улыбается, говорит что-то про мягкосердечность Стива, и он смеется, стараясь не думать сейчас о Баки. Стив переводит разговор в совсем другую сторону, стараясь отвлечь Пегги от воспоминаний о Зимнем Солдате, что успешно у него удается. Картер заметно расслабляется, и все оставшееся время они разговаривают на самые разные темы, обсуждая страны, в которых Мстители побывали за все это время. Ненадолго, но Стив удается отвлечься, и он даже жалеет, когда понимает, что уже почти семь вечера, и он опаздывает. 

Стив поднимается с кресла и легко целует Пегги в лоб, обещая вновь навестить ее перед отъездом из Вашингтона. Несмотря на услышанную от нее историю, Стив не чувствует   
прежнего волнения, какое накатывало на него, найди он хоть малейшую заметку о Зимнем Солдате. В нем словно что-то сломалось, что-то отпустило, и он с некоторой пугающей безразличностью стал относиться к поискам Баки. Он даже не мог сказать, в какой момент это началось. Стив старался списывать все на обычную усталость, но она ли это была? Быть может, ему просто стал безразличен Баки? Ведь Баки мог объявиться сам, в любой момент, но он этого не делал, и Роджерсу, после стольких месяцев поисков, ничего не оставалось сделать, как просто смириться.

А даже если Баки вернется к нему, Стив не знает, как смотреть тому в глаза, когда в голове лишь маячит фрагмент смерти Говарда…

В больнице раздаются истошные крики, люди вокруг Стива бегут, и он не понимает что происходит. За считанные секунды в здании воцаряется хаос, кто-то кричит про террористов, слышатся выстрелы. В нескольких метрах от Стива на девушку падает стенд, люди вокруг не замечают ее и не пытаются помочь ей встать. Стив буквально срывается, продирается сквозь толпу, пытаясь добраться до девушки, пока та еще жива.

За спиной раздаются взрывы, и Стив чувствует, как по его виску течет кровь, а затем он падает.


	4. Chapter 4

«…сейчас подсчитывается ущерб от взрывов в Вашингтоне, повлекшие за собой смерти многих невинных граждан. Известно, что жертвами стали такие известные личности, как Томас Дон, директор Смитсоновского музея, Маргарет Картер, основательница известной разведорганизации Щ.И.Т., Эйлен Пирс, главный врач Центральной больницы Вашингтона, Джессика…»

Стив не помнит, как он оказался здесь, и даже не знает, где он. Вокруг бегают какие-то врачи, проверяя его голову – ничего особенного, легкое сотрясение, ссадины на половину лица, порванная одежда. Заживет за полчаса, может, час, он же Капитан Америка, все как на собаке заживает. Практически все, но кого интересуют другие, иные раны?

Он потерян, совсем как раньше, когда он только проснулся в новом, двадцать первом веке. Тогда Стив смирился с тем, что потерял годы своей жизни, потерял Баки, даже привык этой мысли. А потом в его жизни появляется Зимний Солдат, разваливается Щ.И.Т., города падают с небес, появляются люди с какими-то способностями, а теперь Стив теряет еще и Пегги. 

Окончательно убедившись в целости и сохранности Капитана Америка, врачи уходят, оставляя его наедине. Стив смотрит в белую больничную стену перед собой, все еще пытающейся прийти в себя. Решив для себя, что здесь он больше незачем, Стив поднимается с кушетки и выходит из комнаты в коридор, озираясь в поисках выхода. На самом деле, он не имеет малейшего понятия, куда ему идти. Можно было вернуться в квартиру, или найти Сэма с Вандой, но ни то, ни другое он не делал. Просто стоял в коридоре, озираясь вокруг, как часто делал в первые месяцы после разморозки. 

Больница полна снующих туда сюда врачей, сотрудников полиции Вашингтона, везде раздаются крики или приказы, и среди всего этого рабочего хаоса Стив смотрится как чужой, лишний. Он старается как можно быстрее выйти из здания, внезапно давящего собой своей атмосферой. Стив никогда не любил больницы. Он помнил, Баки часто подолгу сидел у койки Роджерса, не внимания уговором того. Баки говорил, что Стив быстрее выздоровеет, если он будет сидеть рядом с ним. И нет, я не заболею, Стиви, я ж не ты, я сильнее тебя. И ты будешь.

Когда он все-таки добирается до выхода из больницы, перед крыльцом останавливается машина. Нетрудно было догадаться, кому она принадлежит. Она буквально кричит своей вычурностью, заставляя обращать на нее внимания. 

\- Привет, сосулька, - в своей привычной манере здоровается Тони, словно не они буквально вчера чуть ли не разругались в его мастерской. Разглядывая профиль Старка, Стив словно впервые замечает у того мешки под глазами от частого недосыпа и несколько потрепанный вид. Последнее было странным фактом, ибо, собираясь на официальные встречи, Тони никогда бы себе не позволил ни пушинки на своем костюме. Он всегда тщательно следил за своим внешним видом, если это не было позднее утро и он не проводил перед этим пару ночей в мастерской. 

\- Я хочу знать, кто это сделал, и чем быстрее, тем лучше, - сухо говорит Стив, не обращая внимания на надоевшее уже прозвище. Старк хмыкает и кивает в ответ, и Стив отворачивается от Тони и откидывает голову назад, прикрывая глаза. Он не спрашивает, куда они едут, просто полагается на Старка. Тони лишь кидает взгляд на Стива и решает, что сейчас не время для разговоров или для ободряющих слов. Они поговорят позже, думает Тони, и сворачивает на перекрестке. 

 

\- Рамлоу. Серьезно? – удивленно спрашивает Стив, пролистывая страницы дела из архива Щ.И.Т.а. Ухмыляющаяся Наташа сидит напротив и ждет вопросов, которые не заставляют себя ждать.

\- Но на него упало гребанное здание! В последний раз, когда я видел его, он был скорее похож на обгоревший кусок свинины, а не на террориста, - восклицает Сэм, забирая протянутую Стивом папку. Все присутствующие в зале находятся в некотором замешательстве, и в особенности Роджерс, ибо после падения Щ.И.Т.а он сам лично навестил Рамлоу. Шрамы и ожоги, полученные Рамлоу во время разрушения Трискелиона, были практически несовместимыми с жизнью, и Стив был убежден, что этот ублюдок нескоро поправится. Оказалось, он неправ. 

\- Он собрал остатки ГИДРЫ, взломал пару ее подпольных счетов и на добытые деньги нанял десяток наемников. Думаю, то, что произошло, это лишь начало. Рамлоу не остановится, и собирается он мстить не только тебе, но и всем Мстителям, - задумчиво говорит Наташа, вырисовывая ногтем замысловатые узоры на столе. Все это время она старательно не смотрела на Стива, словно что-то недоговаривая. 

\- Хорошо. Что еще? – спрашивает Стив, хмуро смотря на переглядывающихся Тони и Наташу. У них завязывается невербальная перепалка, и, судя по тому, что Наташа обреченно вздыхает и отворачивается, Старк выигрывает. Тони берет планшет и сосредоточенно на что-то нажимает, и Стив думает, что он ведь совсем похож на Говарда, просто копия. Быть может, он неправ, не говоря правду о смерти его родителей? Роджерс на самом деле не знает, что известно Тони о смерти его родителей. И даже не уверен, хотел был он знать. 

Однако Тони ни разу на памяти Стива не упоминал родителей, а если даже такая тема всплывала, то тот сразу переводил ее. Стив не знал, как ему поступить с этой горькой правдой.

\- На нас поступило множество жалоб со стороны граждан. Кто-то в твиттере написал, что Мстителям теперь, видите ли, доверять нельзя, и расписал причины. Это кого-то, а если быть точнее, некую Хелен, поддержали сначала несколько человек, а уже на следующие сутки после взрывов в госпитале в мировых был выведен хештег. Суть такова – люди настроены против нас и в особенности тебя, Кэп. Они выходят на улицы с транспарантами, выводят эти глупые хештеги. СМИ поддерживают их, на всех мало-мальски просматриваемых каналах уже перемывают косточки всем нам, берут интервью у простых граждан.

Пока Тони говорит, Стив и остальные смотрят на сменяющие друг друга кадры людей на улицах разных городов – Вашингтон, Нью-Йорк, Хьюстон, Париж, Рим, еще какие-то незнакомые города других стран. Стив буквально чувствует, как по спине проходит неприятный холодок. Все ясно как день – люди перестали им доверять, перестали доверять героям своей страны, и Тони озвучивает это вслух, когда кадры начинают показываться по новой. 

После же Старк обращается уже к Стиву, пристально смотря ему в глаза.

\- Народ недоволен, Стив. Они хотят, чтобы мы были честны с ними, и я не могу их осуждать в этом. Неужто после всего этого, - Тони неопределенно махает рукой, имея в виду и те кадры, и предыдущие события, - неужто после всего этого ты будешь против моего предложения?

Ванда, Сэм и Клинт недоуменно переглядываются, пытаясь понять, о каком предложении Тони ведет речь. Стив и сам не понимает сначала, но потом вспоминает разговор перед уездом в Вашингтон, и его осеняет догадка.

\- Я, кажется, понимаю, о каком предложении ты говоришь. И мой ответ все также нет. Ты можешь делать, что волен, но я никогда не поддержу тебя, если ты соберешься осуществить свою идею, - отстраненно и с некоторым холодом в голосе отвечает он и встает из-за стола, показывая, что их встреча окончена. 

\- О чем, мать вашу, вы говорите? Неужто мы не достойны после всего знать, что вы там задумали? – гневно спрашивает Клинт, сжимая кулаки. Было видно, что он едва сдерживается и старается не выйти из себя окончательно.

\- В любом случае, госсекретарь скоро захочет встретиться с нами. Они не простят нам еще одной ошибки, Стив, - говорит Тони, не обращая внимания на возмущенного Бартона, но Стив уже не слушает, направляясь к двери. Сэм и Ванда тоже встают, собираясь идти вслед за Капитаном.

\- Сообщишь мне, если буду нужен.

Люди напуганы, и Стив в некотором смысле может понять, почему они все меньше доверяют Мстителям. Он может понять их страхи, мотивы, мысли. Может понять, но не принять. 

 

Стив, кажется, всю жизнь любил Баки. Он любил его, и далеко не братской любовью, и это было то, в чем он был уверен. Это было то, что он считал правильным. Почему-то с самого начала, с того момента, когда он понял, что влюблен, Стив считал это правильной вещью. Любить Баки – это все равно что стрелка компаса показывает на север, это солнце, восходящее на востоке, это болезни Стива, это старый пыльный Бруклин. Любить Баки – это уверенность, это правильно. 

Также он был уверен, что будет любить Баки до самого конца и даже после. Стив хотел бы, на самом деле, чтобы весь мир знал о его любви, чтобы Баки знал. Стив хотел кричать о своих чувствах изо всех сил, какие у него были. Однако Стив был труслив и боялся потерять то, что было у него. Поэтому он старательно спрятал свой секрет в самую дальнюю часть сознания, запер на сотни замков, постарался забыть, чтобы никто не догадался, какой Стив неправильный. 

Баки был правильным. Он водил девушек на свидания, ухаживал за ними, изрядно влипал в разного рода отношения, и совсем не ясно было, почему он в качестве друга выбрал Стива. Они были друг у друга единственными друзьями, поэтому Стив не хотел предавать их дружбу и спустя несколько лет сумел, как ему думалось, подавить эти чувства в себе.

Когда Стив впервые встретил Пегги, его словно ударили чем-то тяжелым. Она стала для Стива спасением, надеждой, стала для него его единственной – почти что единственной – любовью. Сердце Стива было большим, и, смотря каждый раз на гордый стан агента Картер, он понимал, что вполне сможет любить их обоих, что сердца его вполне достаточно и для Пегги, и для Баки. 

Стив прикрывает глаза, слушая речь проповедника. Рядом с ним сидит Сэм, который пришел поддержать своего друга, несмотря на заверения Роджерса, что он сам вполне справится. Сэм помнил, как тяжело было ему на похоронах Райли, и если есть такая возможность, то он должен поддержать Стива. В любом случае, Стив благодарен Уилсону за то, что тот находится рядом. Он думает, что с Барнсом пережить эту потерю было бы гораздо легче. Но Баки нет рядом, равно как и Пегги теперь, и Стив даже не уверен, жив ли тот или нет. Стив сейчас ни в чем в принципе не уверен.

Какие-то люди, знакомые и незнакомые, произносят речь в честь Пегги, говоря о ее храбрости, о ее вкладе в развитие государства, о ее подвигах как во время войны, так и после, о ее человечности и милосердии. Когда подходит очередь Стива, то он чувствует, как в горле встает комок. Все слова, которые он хотел сказать, словно вылетели из головы, оставив ее пустой, и в этот момент Стив немного скучает по своему щиту. Не по тому, с которым он сражается, а по старому, с прикрепленными к нему листочками с текстом. 

Стив никогда не умел говорить речи, но сегодня он постарается. 

 

Прежде чем уйти и оставить Стива одного, Сэм и Наташа подходят к нему. Они не говорят ничего ободряющего, зная, что это и не поможет особо. Сэм просто хлопает по плечу, а Наташа притягивает Стива к себе и крепко обнимает, напоминая ему о том, что он не одинок, как думает. Роджерс лишь хмыкает в ответ и растягивает губы, как ему кажется, в доброжелательной улыбке, но выходит из рук вон плохо. Наташа лишь качает головой и, похлопав, как Сэм, по плечу, уходит из церкви. 

Стив остается один и не знает, что ему делать дальше. Время словно замерло для него, и непонятно, как дальше он может продолжать заниматься рутинной работой. Ту боль, что он чувствует сейчас, он переживал лишь дважды в своей жизни – когда умерла мама, и когда Баки провалился в ту пропасть. Как говорится, Бог любит троицу. Но не Стива, иначе почему он переживает столько боли?

Он выходит из церкви и медленно идет в сторону могил, вдыхая холодный свежий воздух. Только что вернувшись от могилы Пегги, он хотел взглянуть в последний раз на ее портрет, нарисованный самим Роджерсом. Непонятно было, что так тянуло его туда, ведь Стив знал, что ничто больше не вернет ему Пегги. 

Стив останавливается возле могилы и смотрит на улыбающуюся с портрета молодую Пегги. Глаза предательски щиплет, и Стив нервно проводит рукой по волосам, зачесывая их. Минуту, он дает себе еще одну минуту, чтобы попрощаться окончательно со своим прошлым, в существовании которого он порой сомневается, и уйти окончательно, не оборачиваясь более. Достаточно, говорит себе, достаточно этих вечных скитаний по всему миру, достаточно терзающих воспоминаний по ночам, достаточно ловли призраков, достаточно мечтать о невозможном. Прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом, решает Стив, и это могло бы быть прекрасным решением, если бы не пистолет, приставленный к затылку Роджерса. 

Стив сглатывает, думая, что все, это конец, и вовсе не плохой вариант умереть так. На могиле некогда любимой женщины от руки не менее любимого человека. Как в лучших жанрах бульварных романов. 

Однако Стив не может сдержать судорожного вздоха, когда слышит хриплый голос Баки позади себя:

\- Я знал эту женщину?


End file.
